militarywikiaorg-20200222-history
4731st Air Defense Group
|allegiance= |branch= |type=Fighter Interceptor and Warning and Control |role= Air Defense |size= |command_structure=Air Defense Command |garrison= |battles= }} The 4731st Air Defense Group is a discontinued United States Air Force organization. Its last assignment was with the 64th Air Division of Air Defense Command (ADC) at Ernest Harmon Air Force Base, Newfoundland, Canada, where it was inactived in 1960. The group was formed in 1957 when ADC assumed responsibility for air defense of Newfoundland from Northeast Air Command and controlled a fighter-interceptor squadron at Harmon and two squadron operating radars at dispersed locations. It was discontinued when Goose Air Defense Sector assumed responsibility for air defense of Newoundland. History The group was formed in 1957 when Air Defense Command (ADC) assumed responsibility for air defense of Newfoundland from Northeast Air Command (NEAC). It was a tenant organization at Ernest Harmon AFB, a Strategic Air Command base, and whose 4081st Air Base Group assumed host base duties from NEAC.Abstract, History of 64th Air Div, Apr 1957-Dec 1957 (accessed 19 Jan 2012) The group controlled both radar and fighter squadrons in Canada. Assigned the 61st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron (FIS), flying Northrop F-89 Scorpion aircraft,Cornett & Johnson, p.117 which was already stationed at Harmon, and two remote Aircraft Control & Warning Squadrons as its operational elements. Cornett & Johnson, p. 97 These units were transferred from NEAC. In October 1957, the 61st FIS moved to Wisconsin to replace the 323d FIS, which moved from Wisconsin in a swap of stations.Maurer, p.398 The 323d FIS, however, flew newer F-102 Delta Daggers,Cornett & Johnson, p.125 rather than Scorpions. The 4731st provided air defense of northeast North America. The group was discontinued in 1960 and subordinate units assigned to Goose Air Defense Sector. Lineage * Organized as 4731st Air Defense Group on 1 April 1957 : Discontinued on 1 July 1960 Assignments * 64th Air Division, 1 April 1957 – 1 July 1960 Components * 61st Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 1 April-15 October 1957AFHRA Factsheet, 61st Fighter Squadron (accessed 7 Mar 2012) * 323d Fighter-Interceptor Squadron, 15 October 1957 – 6 June 1960 * 640th Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 1 April 1957 – 6 June 1960, Stephenville AS * 642d Aircraft Control and Warning Squadron, 1 April 1957 – 6 June 1960, Red Cliff AS Stations * Ernest Harmon AFB, Newfoundland, Canada, 1 April 1957 – 1 July 1960 Aircraft * F-89D 1957 * F-102A 1957-1959 Commanders * Col. John F. Daye, Jr., 1958 - ca. 31 Dec 1959Abstract, History of 4731st Air Def Gp Jan 1958-Dec 1959 (accessed 19 Jan 2012) * Maj. Ray E. Arnold, ca. 1 Jan 1960 - 1960Abstract, History of 4731st Air Def Gp. Jan 1960-Mar 1960 (accessed 19 Jan 2012) See also * List of USAF Aerospace Defense Command General Surveillance Radar Stations * Aerospace Defense Command Fighter Squadrons * List of United States Air Force aircraft control and warning squadrons References Notes Bibliography * * Further Reading * * Category:Four digit groups of the United States Air Force Category:Air defense groups of the United States Air Force Category:Aerospace Defense Command units Category:Military units and formations established in 1957